Fung Mai Oh
Fung Mai Oh (Chinese name:冯米奥/馮米奥), also known as Mio, is a memeber character created by Numerugon. Data Full name: Fung Mai-oh/ Feng Mi Ao Chinese name:冯米奥/馮米奥 Nickname: Mio (米奧) Birthday: 14th February 1989 Age: 25 Gender: Male (男) Pokémon: #678 Meowstic (?) Job: King of Parfum Palace Catchphrase:'' "…Keep quiet please.’"(「……请保持安静吧。」/「……請保持安靜吧。」)'' Hometown: Parfum Palace Nature: Calm (沉著/沉著) Ability: Prankster (恶作剧之心/惡作劇之心) Likes: *Miiya Dislikes: *Any loud sounds Moveset *Light Screen (光墙) *Reflect (減半反射) *Miracle Eye (奇迹眼/奇蹟眼) *Psychic (幻象术/幻象術) Personality He is a very calm Pokémon. He will never get emotional easily. However, when it is about Miiya, he will become very alert. Also, never, ever, get him to walk into a place too noisy. He absolutely HATES noisy places and will unleash his hidden strength on the offenders. Hence, you’d have to be very careful… He'll greet any Pokemon nicely, even when they're impolite. The same thing can't be said when they are too noisy. Doesn’t like to show his true strength. In battle, he fights with restrained Psychic powers. Unless it is too noisy, of course. Unlike Miiya, he won't use his hidden Psychic powers easily, even when angered (Because he's afraid that he'll hurt innocent Pokemon). Biography He was born in Parfum Palace. He is born to the king and queen Meowstic, which made him heir to the throne. Being the future king, he was taught to protect other pokemon in need. He honed his defensive skills because of this but since he's been protected in the Palace, he haven't tried fighting, so his Psychic abilities are kept unhoned. However, his parents disappeared in a fight with Sableye and Spiritomb when he was 19. It was the first time he tried using his psychic powers in combat. The noise of the fight annoyed him and he let out a sudden outburst of psychic power (after Miracle Eye of course) and made the Sableye and Spiritomb retreat. This told him his true strength in battling but also stressed him out. He was crowned the king as he saved the kingdom. Almost immediately after he was crowned the king, he found a female Meowstic lying on the sidewalk/pavement, seemingly fainted. He brought her back to the Palace, and takes care of her until she was back to full health. She was not nice to him at first, but she warmed up to him shortly. She revealed her name as Miiya. A few months after that they slowly fell in love and Miiya became the queen. The calm Mio tried to prevent fights rather than fighting directly (He can be shut down by any dark-type with taunt with that moveset, so he doesn't even want to face them; also, he hates facing Blissey and Chansey), which the rash Miiya does. They balanced each other’s strengths out. After 6 years or so, he decided to travel around with Miiya. He left the kingdom in the care of his secretary. One day in their travels, they came across this PKMN Chinaland. They were interested in the language the others were speaking there. So, he and Miiya went and stayed, using their psychic powers to learn the language. They’re able to speak it somewhat fluently now. Trivia *His theme song are Pokémon XY’s Route 15 bgm (Double Team version) and Pokémon XY’s Route 15 bgm. *Both songs are used under different circumstances.